Sanity is a Social Construct
by 823freckles
Summary: Jaye doubts her sanity. When Aaron reassures her, she finds a unique way to repay him. Jaye Aaron. Please read and review.


**Title:** Sanity is a Social Construct  
**Fandom: **Wonderfalls  
**Pairing:** Jaye Tyler/Aaron Tyler. So yes, here's a warning for incest.  
**Rating: **nc-17  
**Disclaimer: **Wonderfalls isn't mine, because if it were, it would still be on the air.  
**A/N: **I wrote this for the porn battle prompt: sanity. I had multiple prompts picked out and started, but I only had time to finish this one. And yes, shame on me.

---

He is lying in bed when she bursts through the door. He hastily pulls his hand out from under the waistband of his boxers and drops the copy of Anthology of World Scriptures (which is hiding a copy of _Hustler_) and sits up. She doesn't notice his guilty movements; as usual, she is wrapped up in her own problems.

She sits, legs crossed, on his bed. "I can't take it anymore!"

He asks, "What is the problem now?" He feigns interest, but his mind wanders back to the scantily-clad girls in nun habits in this month's centerfold. Jaye's clammy hand on his bicep catches his attention again, and he frowns at her, eyebrows raised.

"I think I'm losing it, Aaron. It's just a matter of time before I'm carted off to the loony bin in a straightjacket screaming about smooshy-faced wax lions and damn British-accented totem poles. God!"

"You're not crazy, Jaye. I hear them too."

It's a lie, of course; he doesn't hear them. But it feels good to lie. He wants to hear them. He wants to hear them more than anything else. It feels good to lie to himself because then he can almost believe that he heard them speak, just once. It feels good to lie to his sister because of the look she gives him. For a moment he thinks that she is angry with him; he can't quite read the expression on her face. He thinks maybe it is gratitude, an emotion he rarely sees on the face of his snarky, cynical sister.

She tilts her head and asks in a whisper, "You heard them? Really?"

He doesn't want to lie to her, so he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak. His "no" turns into a "nrrmph" as Jaye pushes him down on his bed, pressing her mouth to his. He doesn't want to think about things like "sister" and "Mahandra." No, his mind and his body are solely focused on the woman who has shoved him onto his back and is now-dear Lord-straddling his hips. He was already aroused from his earlier readings, and now, as Jaye presses her whole body against his and grinds restlessly against the thin fabric of his boxers, he is too far gone to care about how wrong this is.

He reaches up and slides a hand along her cheek, tangling his fingers in her hair as he fights for some control over this situation. He nips lightly at her bottom lip, and she grunts in response and slides her nimble fingers down Aaron's chest. He reaches for her breasts, her waist, her anything, but she sits up and pushes him back down. Aaron groans in frustration, but then Jaye hooks her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them roughly down his legs. The elastic brushes against his cock and he shivers as the cool open air of his bedroom is replaced by the ghost of her hot breath moving steadily down his body. When she places her small fist around his shaft and her hot mouth around the head of his cock, he bites his own lip to keep from crying out her name. Aaron clenches his fists against his sides as she deftly sucks him, his hips thrusting lightly against her mouth. She reaches between their bodies and fondles his testicles as she continues her ministrations, pausing to swipe her hair out of the way when it falls, tickling light, on Aaron's thighs. He is so close.

She moans something that sounds like "Aaron" and "thank you thank you thankyou" against the underside of his cock, and he comes, his hips jerking up off the bed.

Later, Aaron watches Jaye's chest rise and fall in the steady rhythm of sleep. She is calm, lying in his bed. His sister. In her sleep she looks peaceful, untroubled by doubts of her sanity.

But now, Aaron doubts his _own_ sanity.


End file.
